A Birthday Princess
by Lushalicious
Summary: It's Miss Aubrey's birthday!


**This is my second birthday fanfic. I thought my other one was a bit down in the dumps. This story is more upbeat than my first Miss Aubrey birthday fanfic. Hope you enjoy!**

The sun was shining bright when Miss Aubrey's roommates decided to surprise her with breakfast in bed. It was the morning of October 20th, Aubrey's birthday. Emilia burst into the room carrying a tray with waffles and wafers. Dare followed with a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and Angel was carrying a big bouquet of Aubrey's favorite flowers.

"Oh my god, you guys. Thank you!" Aubrey yawned. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her red hair was messed up and she wasn't wearing any makeup but she still was a beautiful birthday girl.

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted with enthusiasm. Emilia placed the tray on Aubrey's lap and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Aubrey was excited and now wide awake after everyone shouted at her. She'd been making them celebrate her all month but today was the official day to do so. She couldn't wait to start her day.

After breakfast, she changed into her birthday dress. It was a beautiful gold dress. Her absolute favorite to wear. To add to her look she also put on an adorable headband and lace-up shoes. She put on her makeup, fixed her hair and got ready for the fabulous party that was to be held that night at one of her favorite dancing hangouts, the beach.

She was just about the leave her room when she saw herself in the mirror. "Oh dear reflection staring back at me, I love you so much! You are so perfect!" She couldn't help but to worship herself for a few minutes.

She walked downstairs where she saw her friends hanging out in the living room. "Um, are you guys planning on wearing that?" She gestured to their clothes that she positively couldn't stand.

"Yeah." Emilia said casually.

"New project! I'll help you all find the perfect outfits. It will be so much fun!" Aubrey sounded very excited.

The three friends didn't want to disappoint her on her birthday so they caved. One by one, Aubrey went into each of their rooms searching for the best outfit she could find.

Dare was the first of Aubrey's victims. Aubrey still wanted to show Dare's unique style but thought the lime green pants and hot pink top that she was wearing were a bit too much. After digging a bit in Dare's closet, Aubrey pulled out a cute pair of jeans and an adorable blue shirt. "There, this is perfect!"

"Oh goody." Dare wasn't thrilled.

Aubrey left the room to go and find Emilia who was chilling out on her bed. Ready?" Aubrey asked with a huge smile.

"Can't wait." Emilia said sarcastically.

Aubrey spent a while trying to find something without holes. She settled on a cute black dress. "Here, wear this."

"Whatever you say." Emilia took the dress.

"Angel, you're next." Aubrey pulled him into his room. Luckily, the only thing she didn't like about his clothes was his shirt. She handed him her favorite. "Now this will be perfect".

Later at the beach

Aubrey's friends spent a while decorating before Aubrey arrived. Aubrey pulled up in her red sports car and Emilia quickly blindfolded her. Miss Aubrey was a bit taken back by this, but then realized, gee, it was probably just so that she'd be surprised about her decorations. It's not like Emilia was being cruel, especially on this very special and important day. But hey, it wasn't everyday someone just approached you with a blindfold at the beach! Emilia tied it on her head. "There, you can open your eyes now!" said Emilia.

"Oh Emilia! You made my hair all messy!" Miss Aubrey cried out. Emilia patted it down. "Hmm, not sure I trust you to make it look any better!"

Miss Aubrey walked down the steps to the beach. Emilia held her hand so that she wouldn't trip (No E.R. visits on birthdays!)

Once on the sand, Emilia let go of Miss Aubrey's hand. She asked Dare to remove the blindfold. "OK, now close your peepers! NO peeking allowed 'til we say so!" Dare untied the knot.

Miss Aubrey felt that the blindfold was off. "Can I look now?"

"YES!"

Miss Aubrey opened up her hazel eyes to see the beautifully decorated beach before her. It was so festive and Miss Aubrey like! Wooden poles where placed in the sand and strung between them was pink and yellow crape paper along with balloons of every color and shape. There were star-shaped ones and square ones and even a triangle one, and of course the traditional balloons. Then there was the food; perfectly placed on a glorious satin gold table cloth. The party was catered by the best gourmet restaurant in the city. . From the cupcake platter with roses, to the many streamers hanging from the tropical trees, it was fabulously decked out. But what made the scene was a custom huge pink banner that read _MISS AUBREY, THE BEST BIRTHDAY DANCE PRINCESS IN THE WORLD._ The sign even had real diamonds!

Everyone was dancing to Aubrey's favorite music. She started to dance, too. Angel joined her and they really let loose. She was having a great time. In fact things couldn't be better. A bon fire in the back to warm the guests, people splashing and swimming in the water, and then there was all of her biggest fans telling her how wonderful she was and wishing her a happy birthday.

"Who wants cake?" Emilia shouted above the music. There was a rush to the cake table. The cake was as delicious as it was beautifully decorated. It was the best cake Aubrey ever had.

"When can I open my presents?" Aubrey asked like a child.

"It's your birthday. Open them whenever you want." Emilia laughed.

"Now!" Aubrey rushed over to the pile of presents placed on a table by the palm tree.

She picked up the biggest one first. It was from Dare. She pulled off the elaborate bow and excitedly ripped open the polka dot packaging. She pulled out her very own set of oversized arm warmers. "Oh, thank you Dare. They're so… unique."

"I made them myself. You seemed jealous of mine so I made you your own." Dare smiled.

Aubrey placed them on the table and picked up another. It was from Angel. It was a gorgeous gold ring. Aubrey stared at it for a second. Angel walked up close to her. "It's a promise ring. As in I promise to always be here for you. And I know that we are too young now but one day…" He paused. "One day I hope that we will get a chance to be together forever."

Aubrey smiled. "I love this!" She kissed him on his cheek.

" Now mine," Emilia interrupted the moment.

Aubrey grabbed Emilia's present and unwrapped it. It was an amazing chocolate diamond headband and a set of matching earrings. She gave Emilia a huge hug. "This is gorgeous!"

"I knew it was so you." Emilia hugged her back.

After Aubrey opened up the piles of presents from fans, other guests and family, there was one left on the table. "Who is that one from?" Dare wondered.

Aubrey picked it up and twirled around. "From the birthday girl herself. Happy birthday to me!" It was a new state-of-the-art MP3 player with a jewel encrusted Lush Crew symbol on the back. "I love it! It's so me!"

After presents, Miss Aubrey and her friends decided to go swimming in the ocean. Miss Aubrey ended up changing in a bathroom into a beautiful teal swimsuit.

She splashed around and flailed her arms to make mini waves. She was having a blast. Emilia splashed her in the face and Miss Aubrey splashed her back. Then they chased each other playfully. They had so much fun together, but then both girls were soaking wet and they had to get out.

On the stylish car ride home, which was in Miss Aubrey's red sports car, the friends discussed how her birthday went. "Best one I've ever had so far!" Miss Aubrey smiled. She sat in the back of the car covered in beach towels to dry her from all of the sea water.

They reached their home. Miss Aubrey got changed into her nightdress and flopped down on her bed comfortably. She was content and happy.

By the time her roommates came in to say a special birthday goodnight, she was nearly asleep. Emilia whispered to her "Goodnight birthday princess. I hope you had a good day!" Miss Aubrey lay there peacefully and happily. She slowly nodded her head in a yes fashion and smiled. It was then they all knew that the birthday princess was very pleased with how her day went!

 **One of my more cheery stories, but I had a blast writing it. I hope you had a blast reading it! Please review if you liked it!**


End file.
